Greater
by CJeaneJ
Summary: Evelyn Reneé Thomas was going along in life when she was quite suddenly sucked out of her home and into Hogwarts. As Evelyn struggles to come to terms with her new reality, she is oblivious to the dark forces racing towards her. She will need the help of all her new friends to survive the year.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

Greater: Chapter 1  
Ren

Life is boring. Everybody knows it. No one says it. From birth you're taught you're suppose to go to school, get an education, get excepted into collage, get a job, get married, and have kids. It's what's expected of you, but everyone in their lives dreams of something more, something greater. It's why we have stories.

Stories bring excitement to our mundane, everyday lives. They fill us with hope and joy and fear and sadness and a thousand other emotions. Some stories are true, some false, and others a mixture. My name is Evelyn Reneé Thomas and this is the true story of my life.

* * *

"Uhhhhh...", I groaned as the grating voice of my mother penetrated my conscience. I rolled over and glanced at the clock, 10:30 AM. I threw my pillow over my head in attempt block out the racket.

"Evelyn Reneé Thomas, I know you're still in bed! Get up this instant!" I heard her muffled shout through my make-shift ear plugs. "Don't make me come up there and rip your quilt away!" She continued.

Frustrated, I threw the pillow away, along with any vestige of sleep remaining, and yelled, "I'm Awake!" My voice cracking from disuse. Sometimes I couldn't stand her, scratch that most of the time I couldn't stand her, but she was all I had. My older brother and sister had moved out as soon as they were old enough, and honestly, I can't blame dad left when I was six. No note, no reasonable explanation, he just walked away with a woman my mother had never seen before in her life. After that, my mother began to deteriorate, she began to smoke and drink and was constantly depressed. She was typically bemoaning her life and all the horrible events that had come to pass. I felt sympathy for her, I really did, but it had been ten years it was long since time to move on.

I crawled out of my bed and stifled a yawn, then began to riffle through my drawers for suitable clothing. I had stayed up till three last night reading. It was one of my comforts, it claimed me down and relaxed me. I glanced over at my bookshelf. Two hundred different books were shoved and squeezed into any nook or cranny possible. There were at least twenty books, old and new, towered precariously on my night stand. Last night, I had read until my eyes couldn't focus. The previous Sunday, I decided to reread the Harry Potter Series. It was now Wednesday and I was almost done. I had found the books in a Goodwill Book Store and was instantly a fan. Not an obsessive fan, mind you, but one who appreciated the story and the skill of the author. I finally threw on a pair of jeans and a dark green Cotton T-Shirt.

_CRACK!_ I jumped in fright. I glanced down and beside my left foot there was a two inch wide crevice. I took a cautious step back. _SNAP_! Another crack appear sprouting from the wall adjacent to me, even wider. My heart began to beat faster and my stomach began to flutter. If I fall though the floor and die that will be extremely embarrassing, I thought. The floor groaned as I unconsciously shifted my wait. I froze, sweat began to trickle down my back. Hair line fractures began to split off the two holes in my floor like scattered glass. I had backed up against my wall in attempt to escape the unstable surface. I tried to regulate my breathing, but I was huffing and puffing like I'd just run a mile. My door was all the way across my room, which was only ten feet away, but it seemed like ten miles.

With one finial moan, the floor gave way and I was in a free fall. The wind was rushing in my ears, and my eyes screwed shut in terror. My stomach had shot into my throat and I began to scream loud and high like I had never before. I knew I would shatter every bone in my body on impact, but it never came. I continued to fall and scream, oblivious to which way was up and which was down. With a tremendous effort, I wrenched open my eyes, but there was nothingness, black, like a void. My house was nowhere to be seen. My eyes where watering from the g-force, my throat burning from screaming, my heart racing at a million beats per minute. My ears popped as the air pressure dropped, my lungs struggled to breathe in oxygen, my head began to feel woozy and sluggish, and them there was nothing.

* * *

**So I added chapter 1 to the prelude cause it was weirdly short. If I get good reviews then Ill continue, if not, well I don't feel like making my brain work on something none likes. **

**CJeaneéJ**


End file.
